starcraft: shinobi of the ghosts
by Kitsune No Sennin
Summary: originally known as starcraft the shinobi ghost something goes wrong at the foxs sealing and naruto is sent to tarsonis where he is raised as a confederate weapon pairing is narutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Starcraft the shinobi ghost chapter 1

"glad to see you boys" human talking

'oh that's right you're a telepath' human thinking

"**one plus one equals one!" higher being speaking**

'**en taro tassadar' higher being thinking**

Begin chapter

****

The village hidden in tree leaves was one of the most powerful elemental nations due to the quality of their shinobi instead of quantity. Thus leading to the fact of them being one of the victors in the third ninja world war but the village was at the moment experiencing the one thing that lead to their slight decline.

A nine tailed demon fox attacking their precious village.

The fox, though no one knew its true name, was a majestic creature easily towering over the tallest of buildings and as its name suggests it had nine tails. For you see in the elemental nations there were nine demons their power depending on how many tails they have. The demon fox was especially frightening for it was said that one flick of a tail shattered mountains and sent tidal waves crashing to the shore.

The ninjas of the leaf village wee fighting with every thing they had but it only seemed to slow the giant beast "hold it back till the fourth hokage arrives" one of the ninja shouted trying to rally his comrades. No sooner had he said that a giant smoke cloud appeared in the air. A giant toad wearing a coat and a sword landing on the ground with a human standing on top of his head this human was minato namikaze. He had bright yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes which currently held sadness within them. "I'm sorry naruto" he whispered and with that he did a seal sequence and with a huge flash of white light. The demons soul was ripped from him by the death god. The god who currently held the demons soul in his hand ripped out the soul of minato as payment for his help he then devoured it. With that he flew away no one seeing him as he flew silently to his destination

****

**Hokage tower**

On a little bundle of sheets was a baby boy. Who was practically a carbon copy of minato same golden hair and, when he got older, the same sapphire blue eyes as him. He was Naruto uzumaki-namikaze the son of kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze. The room he was in was dimly light the only light being the candles that surround him. Then the death god flew into the room as mentioned before carrying the soul and power of the nine tailed demon. The demon knowing what would happen next lashed out with its power to stop the death god. Though its efforts were for vain as the death god opened a portal to the seal that would be placed on naruto. But the demon was not going down without a fight. He once again attempted to stop the death god by flailing his tails around violently. Though he couldn't stop the sealing the fox opened a dimensional tear in the room right as the sealing finished. The tear sucked in all around it the candles, the blankets and then little baby naruto. After that the death god sealed the tear cursing silently that demon had sent the container to another dimension. Sighing the god just simply chose to leave.

****

**Korprulu sector tarsonis confederate base**

**October 10****th**

It was an average day for the confederates on tarsonis the weather was fair hardly a cloud in the sky. Yep looked like another average boring day. Sadly it was not meant to be for in the middle of the camp some sort of tear appeared. The marines nearby looked a little confused then candles flew out landing in a circle with some blankets landing in the center and a blond haired boy landing on the blankets. Needless to say the confederates were very confused as the tear suddenly stared closing. They all just stood their looking at the baby that had literally flown out of nowhere. Eventually one marine came out of his stupor and regained his senses

"hey sarge" he called.

"What is it private!" a gruff voice called back.

"Umm you might want to take a look at this" he answered.

The sergeant came out of a tent "okay what's going on here"

"well sir this tear appeared out of nowhere and then these candles and blankets flew out then the baby landed on the blankets" the marine answered.

The sergeant rose an eyebrow 'hmmm this could be a prank but if it isn't then im sure ill regret it I guess ill check the security cameras' the sergeant then left for the security office after checking the cameras and see that the marine was telling the truth he went back outside

"all right boys" he barked "get this baby inside while I contact command"

As he walked off he thought silently 'this is some real weird crap'

****

**Author's notes**

**En taro adun fan fic readers this is the end of the chapter for the next chapter I demand a sacrifice of 5 reveiws yes I am holding my fic hostage but if you cant give me feed back I cant improve can i? also any and all questions will be answered so feel free now please**

**Read and review**

**En taro tassadar-kitsune no sennin**


	2. Chapter 2

"Glad to see you boys" human talking

'Oh that's right you're a telepath' human thinking

"**One plus one equals one" higher being speaking**

'**En taro Tassadar' higher being thinking**

**After I post this I will update one of my star wars naruto crossovers**

**Begin chapter**

The ride to the capitol of tarsonis was silent the reason being the sergeant being the only one to accompany the baby on the ride to city. 'I wonder what command will do with him' the sergeant thought silently 'but its none of my business so might as well not get my hopes up my chances of seeing him again are a billion to one'

The drop ship landed smoothly on a platform as the ramp opened the sergeant walked down it carrying the baby. While he was walking across the platform connected to a building he looked around him.

It wasn't often he came to Tarsonis city. The city was breath taking. The buildings were miles tall. All around you could see masses of people moving whether they were in vehicles or not.

Focusing back on the things in front of him the sergeant soon met up with a man who judging by his clothing was a captain. "Captain I need an audience with the Tarsonian council" the sergeant requested.

The captain raised an eyebrow "and why would you need an audience with them?" he questioned. "I'm afraid I can't divulge that information all you need to know is that involves this child" the sergeant said. The captain eyed the child curiously noting the strange hair color.

"Very well but you will have to wait till tomorrow at the earliest to get an audience" the captain spoke and signaled a assistant "will you please lead the sergeant to a room" "of course" the assistant said. With that the sergeant followed the assistant

**The next day**

The sergeant stood before the council the baby still in hand. "Greetings sergeant what brings you here" one of the council members spoke. "Well sir it would seem that this baby that I am currently holding literally came out of nowhere. My marines told me what happened and after checking the security cameras I decided to bring him here." The sergeant reported. A man sitting at the far side of the table spoke up "thank you for bringing this to our attention sergeant leave the baby here your dismissed"

The sergeant saluted and set the child on the table and walked out the door. The man from before spoke up again "fellow council members I have a plan." "what is it" one member of the council replied rudely "I think this is all just a waste of time just send the child to the orphanage." "With all due respect my fellow council member" the shady member replied "would be one of the stupidest things we could do don't you know what we have here" the council members all shook their heads not seeing where this was going

"We have a perfect opportunity to make the perfect ghost. i mean this child obviously has potential " some of the council members eyes shot open with realization. "All in favor of sending this child to the ghost program say I" the shady council member said. There was a chorus of "I"s over powering any who would wish the child a normal life. "then it is decided I shall contact lieutenant Rumm and inform him he will have a new student."

After saying that the council meeting ended.

**12 years later**

Naruto walked down a hallway in a son's of Korhal base on Antiga next to him was a much taller woman with red hair. his partner, Sarah Kerrigan, they had teamed together for years ever since they had both been freed by the rebels they now worked for.

They entered a room that had some computer screens on it. their communications room.

They logged on just in time to hear Megnsk say "lieutenants Kerrigan and Naruto will elaborate"

Kerrigan immediately began " ill get straight to the point. our sources tell us that Antiga prime is ready for open revolt against the confederacy." Kerrigan stopped here and Naruto continued "unfortunately the confederates seem aware of this as well. they've stationed a large detachment of alpha squadron troops under command of general duke." Megnsk picked up where Naruto left off "it will be your job commander to free this colony and show our good intent to the Antigan people. lieutenants Kerrigan and Naruto will help deal with duke's officers. the rest of the confederates are yours to deal with." with that Megnsk ended the briefing.

**Son's of Korhal (SOK) drop ship en route to rendezvous with Raynor's Raiders **

After the briefing ended Naruto and Kerrigan exited the room and boarded a nearby drop ship. "so what do you think of this Marshall guy that we have to meet?" Naruto asked. Kerrigan sighed gathering her thoughts "he seems interesting he must be a good fighter to have gotten this far. i will be able to tell more after i read his mind." Naruto nodded knowing that Kerrigan preferred to use stealth and play mental games with other people. He on the other hand preferred to be a tad more direct in his actions, where Kerrigan would use her telepathic powers to turn an enemy to an ally he would use his powers to simply wipe out his enemy's mind.

They complemented each other very well her cloak and dagger style and his 'if it gets in my way shoot it' style. no wonder they teamed up so often. Naruto brought himself out of his thoughts to look over at Kerrigan. He noticed she was contacting their HQ. "Lieutenant Kerrigan to HQ come in HQ" she said. "this is HQ responding go ahead Agent Kerrigan" a voice came over both Kerrigan's and Naruto's receiver. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'why were they broadcasting on a public channel?'

"Permission to use nearby nuclear silo's?" Kerrigan asked, " Permission granted." HQ responded. "Roger Kerrigan out."

**Meanwhile Alpha squadron base near Antigan army**

A Confederate officer sat in his chair in a command center looking at the spread of tactical data. "captain!" a technician shouted the captain rose from his seat walking over to the technician, "report" he ordered "sir we have picked up some transmissions from a unidentified drop ship north west of our position playing them now." After that the technician played the conversation Kerrigan had just finished.

The captain's entire body shifted to contemplation. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, "have half our current forces deploy to destroy these nukes also send out a couple wraiths to bring down that drop ship." "sir!" A nearby trooper snapped to attention and promptly left to give the orders out.

**SOK drop ship**

It had only been a couple minutes after Kerrigan's conservation when they heard the pilots voice over the intercom. " strap yourselves in we have incoming confederate wraiths inbound." shortly after she said that the ship was rocked by laser bolts impacting the side. Kerrigan quickly went back on the transmitter "HQ this is Lieutenant Kerrigan we are under fire from confederate forces requesting backup." The response was quick "copy that Kerrigan sending wraiths to your location no-" the base commander was quickly interrupted by the sound of an explosion. "what the heck was that!" The commander shouted. The transmitter was then filled with the sound of gunfire.

"We lost HQ!" Kerrigan shouted, "hang on!" shortly after that the wraith's directly targeted the engines sending the drop ship crashing into the nearby water.

Naruto couldn't see anything for a few moments the events of the crash happening too fast for him. After getting his bearings and gear he swam through a hole in the ship surfacing. He scanned the area and saw Kerrigan climbing up some nearby rocks. "Are you going to join me up here or am I finishing this mission by myself!" She shouted.

Double timing it Naruto was soon behind Kerrigan in climbing the rocks. "so what have we learned today?" Naruto rhetorically questioned Kerrigan. In response she rolled her eyes and said "not to contact HQ on an insecure channel."

"good job." Naruto said continuing the long climb.

**Author's notes**

**I apologize for how long the chapter took. the story is just difficult to write ya know? It doesn't flow like my Naruto star wars crossovers that and I am lazy if anyone knows any good fan fics tell me about them either by PM or review and thank you to the following people for reviewing**

**Kenshin the infestor**

**Ganchara**

**Technomage**

**Kokuhi**

**And god of all**

**pain**

**gucci**

**lord of the swarm**

**popthepuff**

**Your reviews are appreciated**

**Q&A**

**Q:** **is Naruto going to be like many Marines who are racist against the other aliens**

**A: no as you can see naruto has become a rouge ghost like kerrigan  
**

**Q: where will Naruto learn to be a shinobi?**

**A: thank you for your question because of it I was able to make a way for Naruto to be a ninja or at least a ghost with ninja skills I can only tell you that he will become a ninja later on in the story**

**Q: who is the death god and why does he eat people**

**A: the death god is well the god of death in the Naruto world he can be summoned to the Naruto world using a technique called the dead demon consuming seal what it does is summons the death god to the Naruto world where he proceeds to do as the summoner requests he is typically used to seal things like how the nine tailed fox was sealed in Naruto as payment for the summoning the summoner gives his soul to the death god who proceeds to eat it trapping the soul in his stomach where they will be locked in eternal combat forever, never able to rest**


End file.
